The prior art is well documented with examples of shoulder implant and prosthesis, these typically including a form of ball and socket for securing an upper arm (humerus) bone to a scapula associated with a patient's upper torso. Among numerous examples of shoulder prosthesis devices include such as those disclosed in Stroot U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,825, Scales U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,820 and Gabard U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,723, and in each instance teaches a spherical shaped and humerus extending implant seated within a concave and pocket shaped receiver associated with the scapula/torso area.